


But The Loneliness Never Left Me,  I Always Took It With Me (But I Can Put It Down In The Pleasure Of Your Company)

by seleneweavers



Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mutual Pining, Photographer Julie, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneweavers/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: Julie shuffles forward, the water now sinking even  deeper into her jeans and boots. "Please. Whoever that was  ruined everything I've ever owned."...Or Luke apartment is above Julie and he accidentally flood her entire apartment.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126751
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	But The Loneliness Never Left Me,  I Always Took It With Me (But I Can Put It Down In The Pleasure Of Your Company)

**Author's Note:**

> it's me giving in into another plot bunny. what's new? gonna update my other works after this I promise.
> 
> but I hope if you read this, you'll like it!
> 
> the title and title chapter comes from no choir by Florence and the machine

Julie spends the entire summer trying to find the right furniture for her new apartment, picking new couches and a new color scheme that will match the entire floor. 

Home is where the heart is and all, and she wants her new apartment to be a place she can be comfortable coming back home to. 

"I still think the chandelier is a bit excessive," Flynn states, sitting comfortably on the new sofa that just arrived yesterday. 

"I like it," Julie defends, looking up at the fancy chandelier that they just put up. "It makes my living room look more.. I don't know. Lively?"

"I agree," Flynn continues. "But you’re rarely here Jules. Feels like a waste of time."

She pouts, hugging the bowl of popcorn to her chest. "I’ll try to be here more often then."

Flynn snorts, but doesn't bother commenting on it. They both know it's a lie anyway. 

  
  
  


Julie has always been her mother's daughter first. She always liked being complimented as such too, beaming at the praise 'you look just like your mother'

It takes a lot of getting used to, after her mother passed away. Throwing herself to music doesn't feel right, not without her mother by her side.

So Julie picks up photography. 

Going to beautiful places and being able to immortalize it has it perks, of course. Julie rarely stays in one place. Most days, the job isn't as demanding as she finds time to relax. 

Some days she misses the easy way she can sit in front of a piano and sing to her heart’s content. 

Staring at the bustling tourist in front of her, camera in hand Julie wonders if the restlessness that creeps on her bone right now means something. Maybe it's time. 

It's time to stop running away. 

* * *

  
  


Julie figured that the universe has a grudge against her. 

(It's okay. She kinda has a grudge against the universe too) 

That must be the reason. Because waking up to her apartment being flooded by water was not on her to do list today. 

"It's like I'm on the set of Titanic," She muttered to her phone, staring horrified at the water that started pooling at her feet. "This is a nightmare."

Flynn laughs at the other end, "What happened?"

"Someone drowned I think," Julie answers slowly, clutching her umbrella a little tighter. "It must be."

"Not death?" Flynn asks, Julie can hear the note of amusement in her tone. At least someone finds this funny. 

"Not if I kill them first."

Flynn snorts. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Julie shuffles forward, the water now sinking even deeper into her jeans and boots. "Please. Whoever that was ruined everything I've ever owned."

"I'll be there, I promise. Hang in there."

It's that right time that the water burst through the chandelier, one of the crystals crashes spectacularly on her living room floor and Julie can't take it anymore. 

"Jules?"

Right. Flynn. "I'll hold you to that. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, she huffs. Turning around, trudging through the water to get to the front door. There's a small crowd that formed in front of her. She tries her best to ignore it. She's on a mission right now. 

Instead of waiting for the elevator and her landlord, who said he would be at the building an hour ago, she finds the stairs and heads up the two flights of stairs. 

It's not hard finding the apartment above her. She spots two men in front of an apartment door. The plumber looks visibly flustered as his other hand swings the tools high in the air while he curses discreetly into his phone. 

The other man is standing around, looking bored. Wearing a cut out shirt that makes his muscle more defined as he crosses his arms across his chest, Julie thinks it's fucking ridiculous that he's still dry when she looks like a drowned rat. 

"Hey," She calls, trying not to feel out of place with her umbrella and her rain boots. It takes her a minute to recognize that her upstairs neighbor is the musician, Luke Patterson. Is it weird if she just calls his name? "Luke Patterson?"

He looks up and it's so unfair that he's so damn pretty, while she looks like a crazy lady. 

Luke let out an annoyed groan. "You know i don't have time for this."

She blinks, surprised. What? 

"I'm in the middle of something," Luke points at the plumber that still focuses on god knows what. "If you want an autograph or something, maybe next time?"

Julie opens her mouth trying to interject that she's not a fan no sir, but Luke continues. He gives her a charming grin and any other time Julie would be flattered. "And could you please just keep it quiet that I live here. I don't want anyone to find my address."

That does it. Julie is so god damn tired at this point and being mistaken for a groupie from the very person that ruined her apartment is fucking degrading. 

"You are a self centered douche you know that?" Julie practically snarls, as she steps forward into Luke's space. Her finger presses into his chest, as disdain drips from her voice. "If you payed attention for a second and let me fucking talk you would know that I'm not a fan. I'm the woman whose apartment has been flooded by you, which will make it unlivable for months. So thanks for that, asshole."

Julie turns and storms away before Luke can answer her. She has an apartment to save. 

* * *

  
  


Is it better not being at home when her apartment is being flooded like this or being at home and witnessing her apartment slowly crumbling in front of her? 

She's trying to take a break for once in her life, and shit like this happens. 

(But the thought of not being here and coming back from a trip with half her furniture already destroyed doesn't sit well with her either) 

Julie is in the middle of her damage appraisal with the landlord and two insurance companies, typing furiously on her phone trying to find a place to stay while her apartment is being fixed for the time being. 

Maybe she'll find a job offer and fly out from here for a few months while her apartment is being fixed. Julie was never made to stay still, and maybe this is a sign. 

"Hey."

The voice makes her pause. Looking up from her phone she can see Luke Patterson bouncing at the ball of his feet, with a proper shirt this time around. 

Too bad. Julie kinda liked the cut off on him. 

"Look," He says to her landlord and the two insurance companies. Luke smiles sheepishly at them. "I'll pay for all of it. It's kinda my fault."

It's bizzare how everything seems to resolve quickly after that. Her insurance guy assured her that he'll be in touch and her landlord gratefully shaking both of their hands. 

Julie feels exhausted when all of them leave. She's out of job offers right now, and doesn't have a place to stay. 

Luke clears his throat. 

She narrowed her eyes, trying to keep her temper in check. He offered to pay for the damage. That should be enough. 

"Thank you," She says begrudgingly. "That's the least you could do."

Luke chuckles, walking forward observing the duffel bag near her feet and the camera equipment that thankfully has been intact from the disaster that happened in her living room. 

"You're a photographer?"

She nods, eyes still focusing on Luke every move. Luke Patterson is even more handsome in person. Julie may or may not have a slight crush on him. 

(She has a thing for guitarists okay?) 

"You don’t look like one."

Julie shrugs. She gets that a lot. "Well. What do I look like then?"

Luke raises an eyebrow, smirking. "A model."

Rolling her eyes, she crosses her arm. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Sorry for being a self centered douche?" He offers, giving her surprisingly effective puppy dog eyes. Damn him. "And I have a proposal."

"Because I'm not a self centered douche, I'll listen," She replied dryly. 

Luke laughs, shaking his head. Hesitantly he says, "You should stay with me, I have a guest bedroom that you can sleep in while your apartment is being fixed. That way you're not homeless and I'm not being a self centered douche."

Julie can feel her lips twitching in amusement. "Okay. I get it. You're not a self centered douche. Noted."

Luke bats his eyelashes at her, "Not everyday you get called out for being a douche."

She snorts. Luke turns serious once again. "So..."

"Let me think about it."

Luke pouts, leaning closer into her personal space. It should make her uncomfortable, she doesn't know this man. But goosebumps start to dance on her spine, and this close she can see the faint smattering of freckles over his nose. 

"I am so fucking sorry. Really."

He sounds sincere and Julie does feel bad. Because it's not entirely his fault he has faulty plumbing. But he still kinda pisses her off. 

"I don't want the Luke Patterson to become uncomfortable with me. I mean, I'm your biggest fan." For good measure, Julie fans her face a little bit. 

"Oh god," Luke mutters. “I will never live that down, will I?”

Julie shakes her head, eyes bright. "Never."

The smile that graces Luke lips is surprisingly fond for someone that she just met. "Should I grovel?"

She bites her lips, "I don't know you. Moving in to your apartment seems... weird."

"Well, get to know me then," He says easily. There's a glint in his eyes now that makes her heart race. "I dare you." 

Maybe it's a bad idea. Maybe she hated having to find a place. Maybe she needs to stop kidding herself and go back to work. 

"Sure." It's what slips from her lips as her brain finally catches up to what she just agreed to. 

Luke gives her a brilliant smile and it makes her a little flustered seeing it. 

She hopes she won't regret this. 

  
  


**Day One**

  
  


It takes time getting used to. The guest room was a little dusty when she first moved in, the air stifling. 

The lavender comforter is clearly new, and she found a teddy bear near her pillow before she fell asleep, clearly Luke's doing. 

She finds the gesture oddly sweet. 

Luke's apartment does scream bachelor without little effort. Muted colors and leather furniture, most of his achievement as a frontman of a famous band displayed proudly in every corner of it. Julie found some messy notes littered in every room, notes of a song that is half forgotten. 

There's an acoustic guitar being put hazparhadly on the sofa with a leather bound journal being opened, some of his electric guitars stand proud in his living room.

Julie found it comforting. 

She wakes up the next morning a little disoriented. She’s rarely at home and waking up in a new place is something that she's familiar with. 

But she can hear a rustle behind her bedroom door, a muttered curse and the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. It's easier to just curl up into her bed and pretend that she's still asleep, but Julie feels that would be rude towards her... What? 

Her tenant? Roommate? 

Walking up towards the kitchen, she can see Luke standing in front of the stove with a t-shirt (with the sleeves cut off, of course) a pair of sweatpants, barefoot. His hair is rumpled and there's a hint of five o clock shadow she's never seen before. 

He gives her a lazy grin when he sees her, "Pancakes?"

"Are they edible?" She jokes, walking towards the counter to pour a cup of coffee for herself. Pausing a little bit when she realizes she still needs soy milk to make it drinkable for her. 

"My pancakes are delicious," Luke defends. He frowned when he notices how she doesn't even take a sip of her coffee. "What's wrong with the coffee?"

She bites her lips, contemplating. "Would there be a slight chance you have some soy milk around here?"

Luke gives her a blank stare. 

"Right. Noted."

He hums, before putting another pancake onto the plate and shoving it towards her face. "I can buy some if you want."

She shakes her head, giving Luke a grateful smile. "I'll buy it later. I need to buy some groceries anyway."

Sitting in front of her with a plate of pancakes of his own, Luke just nodded. 

The silence is comfortable. 

  
  
  


**Day Six**

  
  


There are pieces of herself here and there now. Little things, that still caught her off guard because how seamlessly she finds herself fit into Luke's own routine. 

He’s rarely at home these days, and it's easier to move things around because she doesn't feel self conscious about her own purchases. 

Luke has a cartoon of soy milk in his fridge now, some leftover empanadillas that she bought yesterday, her preferred high heeled boots and sneakers sat down in front of the apartment like they’ve been there forever. 

Julie cooks simple dinners, some that can be reheated, leaving instructions on the fridge door about what food that he can eat and reheat for dinner, sometimes random doodles to cheer him up. 

In the morning, Luke returns the favour by leaving her some pancakes with some blueberries, the pot of coffee still warm. 

He left some weird caricatures that she assumes is her that never fail to make her smile. Julie still tries her best to understand the chicken scrawl that is Luke’s handwriting. 

She thinks she can get used to this

  
  


**Day Ten**

  
  


Julie was watering the plant, Florence and The Machine floating from the speaker while she sings quietly to the tune of No Choir. 

The plant sorely needed attention and being unemployed for the time being, she gladly gives it the attention it needed. 

She let her hair cascade down her back in soft waves, let the sun kiss her skin while she danced around near the balcony, feeling the powerful belt of Florence vocals. 

It's at that time she turns around and notices Luke staring at her, dumbstruck. 

Julie wishes she would act cooler than immediately stumble on her own two feet. The only saving grace is that she's quick enough to reach for the sofa. 

She gives Luke an awkward smile. "Hey. You're here. I figured you were not gonna be here."

Luke arches an eyebrow teasingly at her, "It's my apartment."

"Yeah. I know that," She answers, fiddling with her t-shirt nervously. Pointing vaguely at the plants. "Hope it's okay that I water your plants."

Luke shrugs, "Yeah. I thought they already died."

"If that's your intention, they almost did."

Luke chuckles softly, "Good to know."

"Yeah."

A pause. She almost forget that Florence still playing from her phone, and the lyrics of The End Of Love washes over them both, 

_I've always been in love with you_

_Could you tell it from the moment that I met you?_

Luke clears his throat, there's something unreadable in his eyes. Something she's not sure she wants to know. "It's amazing."

She blinks at him, surprised. "The song? Yeah."

He shakes his head, "Your voice. It's amazing."

It's her turn to be dumbstruck. She can feel blood rushing to her cheeks. 

Luke’s phone starts to ring loudly as he curses, he walks away before she can say anything. 

  
  


**Day Fourteen**

  
  


There's a weird lull that Julie knows is not entirely her fault. How can Luke just compliment her like that and walk away? 

That's just rude. 

But Luke is still the same. In the morning, he will greet her warmly with a plate of pancakes, sometimes toast with coffee and soy milk already out of the fridge. 

If he grows quiet when she starts to hum random tunes or sing quietly under her breath, she doesn’t question him. 

"You like music."

Is what comes out from his mouth immediately when she sat down that morning. 

She raises an eyebrow questioningly at him while she reaches for the jar of strawberry jam. "Who doesn't?"

Luke’s brows furrowed. "But you don't sing."

"Professionally? No."

Luke looks at her like she has two heads. "Why not?"

Julie got the same reaction all the time back in high school. It was when she got serious about pursuing photography, that the chatter died down. 

"It's a mere hobby. Not something that I want to pursue seriously."

It's a lie. Julie still has some poems tucked in her journal, scattered lines that she keeps close to heart. 

She often uses her keyboard, kept safe in one of the spare rooms in her apartment like a secret. 

In all the places she's been to, music is the thing that's universal. The tune, the harmony, the energy that goes through the air. 

Even not understanding the language, it's the one thing that can bound people together. 

"I don't think that's true," Luke starts hesitantly. "I think you do."

She shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. They both know what he says is true anyway. 

**Day Seventeen**

  
  


Julie was hyper aware of what Luke was doing. Which currently wasn't much of anything. Actually that's not entirely true either. 

Right now he's sitting beside her muttering under his breath about the lyrics not being right, hair rumpled from sleep and tired lines beneath his eyes. 

Sipping her coffee slowly while she tries to focus on editing some of the photos she took last fall, Julie tries not to notice how adorable her roommate looks. 

Nope. Dangerous thoughts. 

She let out a squeak when she realizes how close Luke suddenly is, leaning over her shoulder to take a better look at her laptop screen. "What are you doing?"

Hitting his arm lightly she tries not to blush, "Boundaries."

Luke smiles sheepishly at her, but his eyes still trained to her laptop screen. It's the view of the beach in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia. 

Julie is mostly known for both her urban shots and international print coverage and prefers the city to silence of the mountains or any sort of paranomic view. But this one was special for her. 

The horizon was ignited by the brightest red that shifted into an orange hue and shades of blue, and the waves were lapping gently at the screen. It takes a lot of effort taking it, but Julie remembers the satisfaction she got, getting the perfect shot. 

"It's beautiful," He breathes slowly, in awe. Julie can't help but glow from his compliment. 

He's closer than she realized and when he looks up, Julie can pinpoint how his eyes shifted from brown to green. How his eyes crinkle in the corner when he gives her a soft smile. Childlike and fond, and Julie can feel how her heart does a somersault in her chest. "What can’t Julie Molina do anyway?"

This time around, Julie's pretty sure that the blush on her cheeks is noticeable. "Flattery will get you anywhere."

He nudges her lightly with his shoulder. "I bet you're good at music too."

Tilting her head she hums. "Maybe."

The look Luke gave her makes her pause. It's soft and yet deliberate like he's trying to figure her out. 

"I guess I have to know more about Julie Molina then."

  
  


**Day Twenty**

  
  


For all the days Julie's been here, she never walked into Luke makeshift studio. Until now. 

It's certainly more high end than her mom’s studio. There's a small sofa at the corner of the room, more electric guitars displayed proudly on the wall with the mic stand close to the mixing board. 

Luke is pouring over a few music sheets that have been thrown across the table, dark hair falls across his brow, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips. 

Julie sighs, before prodding him gently on the shoulder. "You need to eat."

Luke groans, "What time is it?"

"7:30. It's been 10 hours."

Luke huffs, before putting his acoustic to the side. Julie leans closer, taking one of the music sheets that’s filled with Luke’s messy handwriting. 

Huh. She's getting better at reading it. 

"What's the chord progression?"

Luke stares openly at her this time, mouth slightly open. 

Thinking she went too far this time, Julie quickly put down the sheet of paper back to the table, fiddling with the fabric of her t-shirt. 

"I made spaghetti and meatballs," She offered. Luke still watching her a little oddly, his eyes dark and focused on her. "What?"

"I still haven't found the right melody," Luke answers after a pause. "Do you want to help?"

Julie sighs, giving in to the urge to reach out and pushes back Luke hair from his forehead. She doesn't miss the quiet sigh of contentment that slips from Luke’s lips. 

"Later. It's time to eat. C'mon."

  
  


**Day Twenty Three**

  
  


Taking the seat by the window, Julie sighs as the scent of fresh brewed coffee hits her senses. Luke took a seat across the table with his own cup of coffee, finger tapping the table absentmindedly. 

They both needed it after staying up late last night, brainstorming ideas for new songs. It feels a little surreal, creating a new song that doesn't involve her mom. 

Luke seems to sense her reluctance to share personal things about herself, so he doesn't ask why she seems familiar with the creative process of making a new song. 

It's a story for another time. 

Julie is still sleepy eyed, leaning a bit to her left while taking a slow sip of her coffee. Thank god she's taking a break. She needed to sleep this off. 

It startles her when she feels Luke’s fingers gently reach out and smooth out the twisted strap of her tank top. Fuck. She's awake now. 

She blinks at him while Luke looks as surprised as she's feeling right now. He smiles sheepishly at her. "Sorry. It didn’t seem comfortable."

"Yeah," She whispers. "Thank you."

Luke smiles at her, warm and easy and Julie feels like something finally makes sense why the butterflies kicked up a storm in her stomach every time Luke does something little, like smiling at her like that. 

She is so so screwed. 

  
  


**Day Twenty Seven**

  
  


Knocking on Luke’s bedroom door twice, Julie tries to balance herself while holding a tray of hot chicken soup that she just made. 

"Come in," Luke replied, voice hoarse. He looks like he has seen better days. There are dark circles under his eyes, his nose red. 

When he notices that it's her (who else would it be) the smile that he throws at her is still the same smile. Still bright. 

"My life saver," Luke croons dramatically before he starts coughing, an awful racking spasm that jerks his body forward. Immediately she put the bowl of soup on the desk before shuffling towards him, stroking Luke's back gently. 

"Stop talking," She muttered, lips pursing. "You're gonna strain your vocal chords."

"How can I then compliment you for taking care of me?" Luke replied cheekily. 

Her lips twitch in amusement. "Glad to see the fever hasn’t taken your sense of humor."

"Hell needs to freeze over first."

She snorts before taking the bowl of soup and offering it to him gently, reminding him to be careful because it's still hot. Luke eats it diligently without complaining this time around. 

Julie decided to wait, sitting on the vacant space on Luke's bed while he finishes the soup. When he finished she started helping him, putting the bowl next to the nightstand and helping him lean back against the duvet, adjusting the pillow behind his back. 

Luke makes a soft noise before a sigh slips out from his lips. "You smell like summer."

Julie stills. The admission was a mere whisper, but in this proximity so close to Luke's own, Julie can hear it. 

"It's driving me crazy. You smell like citrus and jasmine and so so lovely," Luke continues, while she lean back, seeing how Luke eyes has fluttered closed. "Like the sunset you took a picture of. Everything you do is beautiful. Like music. Your voice... "

Her heart is beating so fast right now she wonders if Luke can hear it. 

Luke’s eyes opened slowly. His brow furrowed. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No," She managed to choke up. "No."

"Good. That's good."

Julie softens, reaching out to caress his cheeks. It's still warm from the fever, but she doesn't mind. She feels like a bundle of nerves, because this feels odd. This feels like a too private moment for them to be having. 

But Luke only hums with contentment, never shying away from her touch. 

"My mom taught me all I know about music. While my dad is the one who introduced me to photography," She started, pulling her hand away. Luke lets her and she tries to swallow her disappointment. Julie started fiddling with the friendship bracelets that Flynn gave her years ago, trying to hide her nerves. "It's all I know."

Luke is the one that reaches out to her this time, finger holding the hand that is fiddling with the bracelet around her wrist. "They must be proud. That you've inherited their talent."

"They must be," She said, wistfully. 

At Luke’s questioning look, she collaborates, "My dad adored my work. My mom used to love hearing me sing. Making songs with me."

"Used to?"

"She passed away my senior year of high school."

"I'm sorry," Luke murmurs, apologetic. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

She holds Luke’s eyes for a moment longer before patting the comforter, trying to alleviate the tension. "Come on. You need to rest."

Luke groans but he doesn't complain when she pulls the comforter closer to his body. Fingers still closed around her wrist. 

She huffs, poking at his chest with her other hand. "I have work to do."

Luke shakes his head, pouting like a petulant child. "No. I can't sleep. My head hurts too much."

Julie sighs, exasperated. "Then all the more reason for me not to stay here."

"I'll continue writing then," Luke retorts, quickly getting up. He tries to hold back his grimace, but Julie notices. 

She rolls her eyes. "You're too sick to do that."

"I'm not," Luke defends, taking his journal from the nightstand. He coughs again. 

Deciding that it's a lost cause, Julie decided to lay down on the pillow next to Luke’s own. Is this the last thing she should be doing? Yes. The lines are blurry enough as it is today. But is she gonna still do it? Also yes. 

Luke mouths open in a perfect picture of surprise, and for a moment she thinks that she makes a terrible mistake. 

Oh god, this is gonna be weird isn't it? 

But Luke only grins, eyes bright. Slowly, he lays down again, next to her. 

"You should sleep," She muttered, trying to bite back her smile. "That's why I'm here."

Luke only hums, reaching out for her wrist again.

From this angle, Julie can trace every constellation of freckles that are scattered around the bridge of his nose, the way his eyelashes long and dark, frame those alluring green eyes. 

She can be content, laying here next to Luke like this. Luke’s eyes never leave hers, fingers caressing her wrist gently as she’s starting to feel exhaustion takeover as she falls asleep. 

..... 

There's a rustle before she hears a voice, "Since when does Luke have a girlfriend?"

The other guy hisses, "Dude! Could you be any louder?"

"Bobby’s gonna lose his shit. Where is he anyway?"

An exasperated sigh. "Chasing after some girl in the lobby." 

An affirmative hum. "That does sound like him."

"Should we... wake them up? I feel bad."

Julie's eyes slowly flutter open as the voices get clearer. Blinking languidly, she can see two men hovering hesitantly near the bed. 

Her eyes snap open immediately, realizing that oh god it's sunset curve, and holy shit she's in Luke's bed curling up around him like a cat. 

"Hey," Julie managed to squeak out, trying to sit up but being held back by the arm that was thrown across her waist. She tries again, but to no avail Luke’s arm seem to tighten. 

The blonde one that she knows as Alex seems to sense her discomforts. "Uhmm.. It's okay. It's our fault...."

"It's not what it looks like," She cuts in fast. Both Alex and Reggie’s eyebrows raise in disbelief. Okay, to be fair if Julie was in their shoes she probably would have thought the same. "I'm serious!"

"Sure.." Alex continues, his tone sceptical. "We'll wait outside."

"But I want to stay," Reggie whines, waving at her. While Julie wants the earth to bury her whole right now. "That girl seems familiar."

Alex tugs at Reggie’s arm, harder this time. "Reg!"

Thankfully, Reggie seems to listen as the door closes shut.

She smacks Luke’s arm in chastization, trying to let him budge for once but Luke only mumbles in his sleep before nuzzling her neck. 

Is it hot in here or is it just her face? 

"Luke." She pinches his arm in retaliation. Any longer in here and she knows she won't be able to face the remaining Sunset Curve member with a straight face. "Lucas."

"What?" Luke mutters, annoyed. His eyes widened in realization before he let go of her so fast like he's been burned. "Fuck. Sorry."

"Your band members are here," Julie decides, ignoring Luke’s last statement. She pats Luke’s arm for good measure. "You've got explaining to do."

Luke grimaces before he nods. Before she can ask if he's okay, Luke already slips out of bed. She ponders whether if it's better to stay here or join Luke and greet his band members. It's the latter. Of course it's the latter. 

Bracing herself she gets up from the bed, and walks to the bathroom so she can look more presentable. Taking a glimpse at the bathroom mirror, Julie kinda understands why Reggie and Alex will think that they're dating. 

Wearing her usual tank top and silk pajamas bottoms, her face devoid of make up with her hair being rumpled from sleep, of course they think she's his girlfriend. 

This is so weird. 

Biting her lips, Julie sighs before coming out of the bathroom, taking one of Luke’s spare jackets to wear over her tank top. She hopes Luke has convinced his bandmates that they're not dating. Because this doesn't seem believable at all. 

Luke is the one who noticed her first, still covered in one of the blanket as he stammers mid speech seeing her, 

Julie gives him an awkward smile, hoping that this is okay, but Luke swallows before avoiding her eyes. Alex noticing the direction of Luke’s eyes turn around, eyebrows raised in question before shooting a knowing look at his friends. 

Reggie brows furrowed before it widens in realization. "You're Julie Molina!"

"Yeah." She clears her throat, "No introduction necessary, I guess."

"Dude," Reggie continues, smacking Luke's arm excitedly. "No wonder you haven't contacted us."

Julie opened her mouth to interject as the door opened loudly. A heavy footsteps followed with a voice, "I swear to god if Luke’s stuck in the bathroom like last time..."

A pause as she found herself staring at Sunset Curve’s rhythmic guitarist, Bobby Wilson. 

Bobby, gapes at her before he bursts out laughing. "Oh. Oh. That's why."

"We found them cuddling," Reggie pipes in gleefully. "It's adorable."

Bobby’s eyebrow shot up. "Did you take pictures?"

"Guys!" Luke exclaimed loudly, before he started coughing again. Alarmed, she walks toward him but thankfully Alex is already giving Luke a glass of water. 

She offered him a small smile as Alex gives her one back. He offers her his hand. "Sorry. We're off to a bad start. I'm Alex."

"Julie."

Reggie shuffles forward, extending his hand for her to shake. "Reggie. I adore your work. Especially the one in Hong Kong Airport with all the city lights and..."

Alex lets out an exasperated sigh, as he tugs at Reggie's arm again. "Reg, let the girl breathe."

Reggie gives her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Julie laughs, "It's okay. It's nice to hear that I'm not doing too bad as a photographer."

She can see Luke giving her a questioning look over Reggie's head. “You’re not the only one who’s famous, Patterson."

Alex lips twitches in amusement. "I think I like you Julie."

"Me too," Bobby pipes in, offering her his hand. He smiles teasingly at her. "Bobby. If you like guitarists, Luke should give you my number."

Julie can see Luke frown, crossing his arms underneath the blanket that still covered him. "No, I won't!"

Bobby snorts before giving her another smile. "Well. Nice to meet you Julie."

"What are you guys doing here," Luke grumbles, sitting a little straighter on the couch. 

Alex rolls his eyes, "Trying to see if you're still alive or not."

"As you can see, I am."

"He has had a fever since last night," Julie pipes in as four pairs of eyes focused on her. "Refuses to go to the doctor."

Reggie chuckled, "Sounds like him."

Luke let out an indignant huff. "Hey! I'm still here."

"He's a handful isn’t he?" Bobby asks conspiratorially. 

She smiled slightly. Handful doesn't even cover it. But it's nice. Having someone to take care of. Julie kinda misses it. "Definitely."

"It's a miracle he's still alive after all this time living alone," Alex retorts dryly. "I was so worried."

"Don't act all high and mighty, you guys do dumber shit than me!". 

As the argument started, about who does dumb shit the most (She places her bet on Luke. But just because she knows him too well at this point) Julie let out a sigh. Well. Might as well prepare lunch. 

She figured these boys will be here for a while. 

**Day Thirty**

  
"You know it gets lonely in here."

Julie looks up from her laptop, her brows furrowed. "You think so?"

Luke sat next to her wordlessly, taking the laptop from her lap before putting it on the table. "So I have a proposal."

Her lips twitches in amusement. "Again?"

He shrugged, drawing random lines in her wrist as she try to stop her mind from spinning. "We should get a pet."

"What?" Her mouth open in shock, baffled. "You know you almost died here..."

"That was one time!" 

Julie can't help but roll her eyes. "You guys eat a hot dog that served in a back of a car!"

"To be fair the hot dog is cheap," Luke defend. Fast. "And I regret letting you meet my friends."

Julie snort, taking the laptop from the table again. "It's your fault anyway. You should contact them more often."

"A pet would have been a good idea," Luke insist, nudging her lightly. "We could get a fish for a start."

"I haven't even agreed to any of this."

"It would be fun!"

There's a slow realization that start to creep on her mind as she gaze at Luke smiling face. They keep forgetting that this little arrangements won't last. She clears her throat, her voice steady. "I'm not gonna live here for long you know."

Luke smile dim a little bit, before he continues. Fake cherfullnes. "All the more reason I need to get a pet."

She forced a laugh to slips out from her mouth. "Sure. Just don't forget to feed it."

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos, feedback are greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> songs that are listed in this are no choir and the end of love by Florence and the Machine because this whole thing will be Florence and The Machine Centric
> 
> thank you so much to Lea who beta read this as well encouraging me and help me bounce some of the ideas that I have


End file.
